Into The You
by humanityhuman
Summary: "Tapi aku belum selesai, ini bahkan masih prolog."/"Ya, tapi sudah mencekam dan membuat buluk kudukku berdiri! Sudahlah!"/"Jangan pernah mencintai karena melihat wajah cantik dengan kulit putih bersih dan mulus tanpa noda! Jangan pernah mencintai karena melihat kedua bola mata berbinar dengan bayangan rembulan bercahaya di kedua bola mata indahnya! Jangan pernah...


Well, selamat membaca. xoxo

.

.

.

**Naruto forever Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Into the You forever Mine**

.

.

.

Cinta itu berbahaya. Seperti berdiri dengan latar belakang sebuah jurang curam dan disaat yang sama ujung pisau mengancam area jantung hanya dengan sebuah tarikan nafas. Mana yang harus dipilih? Atau tepatnya mana yang lebih menyakitkan?

BRAK

Sasori menghela nafas kasar usai mendengar rentetan kata yang diucapkan oleh Deidara, teman satu kamarnya yang misterius. Entah kenapa pria itu menceritakannya sesuatu yang mencekam setiap kali dia berbaik hati mendengarkan pria itu berbicara.

"Cukup, Dei! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi! Terakhir kali kau menceritakan kisah seekor kucing mati, aku melihat seekor kucing mati tertabrak di depan mataku! Aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi! TIDAK!"

Deidara tak berekspresi apapun melihat emosi meluap-luap Sasori. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengarnya setiap kali pria itu memotong ceritanya.

"Tapi aku belum selesai, ini bahkan masih prolog."

"Ya, tapi sudah mencekam dan membuat buluk kudukku berdiri! Sudahlah!"

"Dengarkan sedikit! Uhm… intinya saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Deidara dengan _puppy eyes_ dan senyuman samar yang dibuat-buatnya. Sesekali dalam hidupnya jika dia ingin seseorang mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah. Sebentar saja dan setelah itu aku ingin tidur."

"Ne… Dengarkan."

Sasori memeluk gulingnya juga menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke batas dada. Sementara Deidara duduk di tempat tidurnya yang berjalak satu meter dari tempat tidur Sasori. Pria itu kembali fokus dengan sebuah catatan kecil yang sempat terselip di buku tebal yang semula menjadi bahan bacaannya.

"Jangan pernah mencintai karena melihat wajah cantik dengan kulit putih bersih dan mulus tanpa noda! Jangan pernah mencintai karena melihat kedua bola mata berbinar dengan bayangan rembulan bercahaya di kedua bola mata indahnya! Jangan pernah mencintai karena melihat bibir merah merona dengan senyuman menggiurkan! Jangan pernah…"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. Dia tak mengerti dan masih tak mengerti tapi entah kenapa dia jadi tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Deidara padanya.

Deidara menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik note kecil itu dan memulai kembali ceritanya untuk Sasori.

"Kau mungkin akan mencintainya tapi apa kau tahu dia mencintaimu atau tidak? Kau mungkin mengagumi parasnya tapi apa kau tahu dia itu nyata atau tidak? Kau mungkin berharap bisa hidup dan mati bersamanya tapi apa kau tahu jika dia takkan bisa mati atau…" Deidara menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kedua matanya kini menatap tajam ke arah Sasori yang semakin merinding ketakutan akibat ekspresi teman sekamarnya itu.

"Atau…" Lagi-lagi Deidara menggantungkannya dan tatapannya kian menyeramkan. "…mungkin dia akan membunuhmu saat itu juga…"

Sasori membulatkan matanya seketika. Nafasnya tercekat begitu juga dengan tenggorokkannya. Dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

"Saso-kun… Jangan sekali-kali bertemu dengan gadis seperti yang disebutkan atau kau tahu akibatnya. Selamat malam!"

Deidara meletakkan note kembali ke asalnya dan meletakkan buku tebal itu di atas tumpukkan buku-buku miliknya yang bagi Sasori terlihat seperti buku mantra atau apapun itu.

Berbeda dengan Deidara yang nampak sudah tertidur pulas, Sasori justru masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang gadis yang mungkin dimaksud Deidara.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin ada hal seperti itu kan? Tidak ada bukan? Itu hanya dongeng, kan! Hanya seperti kisah Harry Potter atau Twilight. Yaa… hanya cerita fiksi."

Sasori meyakinkan dirinya berjam-jam lamanya hingga akhirnya dia berhasil membuat pikirannya lelah dan tertidur pulas.

...

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata temanmu yang aneh itu, Akasuna no Sasori!"

Sasori mendesah pelan. Ingin sekali dia bisa berpikir semudah itu tapi nyatanya apa? Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak semudah itu, sensei."

Pria berusia hampir setengah abad itu tersenyum cukup lebar ke arah Sasori dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya usai mendengar cerita Sasori dan alasan kenapa pria itu terlambat menyerahkan tugasnya pagi ini.

"Karena kau terlambat, kau harus kuhukum."

"Tapi, sensei!"

"Tidak ada pengecualian meski kau mahasiswa kesayanganku."

"Baiklah. Asalkan itu tidak sulit."

"Tak ada hukuman yang mudah tapi hukumanku juga cukup menyenangkan untukmu."

Sasori menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda dia cukup bingung dengan pernyataan sensei kesayangannya ini. Tapi toh dia memang tak bisa menghindari apapun jenis hukuman itu.

...

Sasori menatap sebuah rumah megah dengan dominasi warna putih gading pada dinding dan lantainya. Arsitektur _classic_ dengan nuansa eropa sangan kental terasa saat kedua kaki Sasori memasuki area ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan… ehm…"

"Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori, baa-san. Tuan Uchiha Izuna menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengan keponakannya. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Bisa tolong panggilkan?"

"Ah, kedua nona ada di kamar mereka, tunggu sebantar, Tuan Akasuna."

"Ne… Arigatou baa-san."

Sasori mendesah pelan. Kedua nona? Dia tak tahu jika dia harus bertemu dengan dua orang. Dia pikir hanya seorang saja.

"Aku harap dua bocah itu tidak nakal seperti tokoh kartun Masha. Huh…" Keluh Sasori.

Tak… Tak.. Tak…

Bunyi sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar hingga ke telinga Sasori dan membuat pria itu menjadi cukup tegang. Seorang anak seperti apa yang akan dihadapinya? Anak perempuan yang sombong dan angkuh?

"Apa kau yang dikirim jii-san untuk mengajari les?"

Sasori terpaku di tempatnya sesaat setelah dua sosok perempuan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Bukan seorang anak kecil yang dibayangkannya tapi justru seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun yang tak jauh berbeda dengan usianya.

"N… ne."

"Sakura, aku harap kau bisa menurutinya dan belajar dengan baik." Ucap gadis yang menyapa Sasori lebih dulu.

"Nee-sama! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku. Jii-sama juga setuju!"

"Tidak. Aku belum menyetujuinya dan aku tak ada waktu untuk menemani gadis penyakitan sepertimu!"

Sasori sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan si gadis pertama pada gadis kedua yang dipanggil Sakura itu. Sungguh buruk dan kejam baginya terlebih tatapan tajam dan wajah dingin si gadis itu.

"Apakah sudah siap?"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sasori bertanya pada gadis satunya.

"Baiklah kita mulai!"

Sasori merutuki perhatian yang ditujukannya pada si gadis yang akhirnya mendapat perlakuan dingin. Tak ada respon juga wajah dingin dan datar gadis itu.

"Kenapa kedua gadis cantik itu berwajah seperti Deidara? Nasibku benar-benar menyedihkan."

...

Sasori terdiam di tempatnya begitu juga dengan Sakura, muridnya. Keduanya entah sudah berapa lama hanya terdiam tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun atau melakukan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kuajarkan?"

Sasori sudah terlalu letih menunggu dan dia harus segera melaksanakan tugasnya atau lebih tepat hukumannya itu lalu segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Sakura menoleh padanya, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Sasori bergidik ngeri.

"Cinta…"

Mendengar jawaban aneh dari bibir si gadis, Sasori mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan kerutan dikening.

"Apa?"

"Cinta. Ajari aku tentang cinta…." Jawab Sakura yakin masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sasori menghela nafasnya kasar seketika. Jelas sekali bahwa gadis di hadapannya tidak sedang bercanda apalagi menggodanya.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku seorang mahasiswa, Nona. Bukan seorang dokter cinta."

"Dokter cinta?"

"Ya! Harusnya kau belajar dari dokter cinta bukan mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertiku. Astaga… Uchiha-sensei pasti sedang mengerjaiku." Gerutu Sasori kesal.

"Tapi… bukankah seorang dokter bertugas mengobati?"

Sasori kembali mendesah kesal. Entahlah gadis di hadapannya ini terlalu polos atau apa. Tapi yang jelas dia tak punya waktu meladeni si gadis dengan ocehannya tentang CINTA.

"Aku tak tahu! Kau cari sendiri saja! Aku pamit!"

Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memakai ranselnya.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura menahan kepergian Sasori dengan memegang lengan Sasori erat.

"Jangan pergi…" Pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelasnya.

Sasori terkejut dengan ekspresi Sakura yang entah mengapa langsung membuatnya terhipnotis dan tak dapat berpaling. Tanpa disadari dia mengangguk pelan dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Lagi… Sasori merasa terhipnotis meski hanya dengan melihat senyuman gadis itu yang sungguh berbeda dengan ekspresi pertamanya.

"Baiklah…" Gumam Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Jadi kau mau mengajariku, kan?"

"Aa…"

...

"Bagaimana? Hukumannya menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sasori menoleh dan mendapati sensei kesayangannya itu sudah berjalan sejajar di sampingnya.

"Ah, Uchiha-sensei. Selamat siang! Kupikir tidak buruk."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah Sakura cantik?"

"Ehm.. ne… Bukan begitu… Kenapa aku harus mengajarinya cinta? Aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta, sensei!"

Tn. Uchiha menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sasori-kun. Setidaknya kalian berdua bisa belajar bersama. Kumohon bantu dia…"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya seketika dan menatap heran kepada Uchiha-senseinya.

"Aku tak mengerti, sensei."

"Kau akan segera mengerti."

...

Sasori kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke sebuah rumah mewah nan elegan untuk memenuhi tugasnya. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah buku yang dia temukan di perpustakaan kampus. Buku yang sebenarnya cukup membuatnya malu saat meminjamnya.

"Bagaimana cara membuat seseorang jatuh cinta. Astaga… kenapa juga harus memakai ini?"

Sasori mendesah pelan melihat buku itu. Tapi dia tak ada pilihan lain selain memakainya.

"Jatuh cinta… Itu yang harus dilakukan sebelum kau mengenali cinta." Ucap Sasori kepada Sakura yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Jatuh cinta? Bagaimana caranya? Apa sakit?"

Sasori terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos Sakura untuknya. Apakah gadis ini benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa?

"Tidak sakit. Heem… bagaimana ya. Sebentar…" Sasori membuka bukunya dan mulai meneliti satu per satu jawaban yang dia butuhkan untuk pertanyaan Sakura. "Pertama… Kau harus tersenyum."

Pernyataan Sasori membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau tersenyum kau akan membuat orang-orang menyukaimu. Itu akan membuat kau mudah membuat orang lain jatuh cinta dan kau pun akan mudah mencintai."

"Aaah…"

Sakura menggerakkan seluruh wajahnya sebelum akhirnya melebarkn sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya. Tak hanya bibirnya yang membuat lengkungan tetapi juga kedua matanya ikut melengkung seakan-akan ikut tersenyum.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Parasnya semakin terlihat mempesona bagi Sasori hingga pria itu tak sadar jika kinerja jantungnya kian cepat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasori seketika.

"Eh.. lakukan seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Heem… Aku akan mulai tersenyum. Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

"Heem…" Sasori kembali membuka bukunya dan membaca petunjuk selanjutnya. "Berpenampilan lah yang baik. Setiap orang akan melihat penampilanmu pertama kali, jadi untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu, buatlah dia tertarik terlebih dulu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasori. Lantas gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang belajar.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Sasori heran.

...

Sasori masih berkutat dengan buku pinjamannya itu. Tak terasa sudah cukup lama Sakura meninggalkannya hingga membuat pria itu cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan? Harusnya aku pamit dulu tadi…" Keluh Sasori sambil menutup bukunya kasar. "Buku aneh… Mana mungkin hanya karena senyuman dan penampilan bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta. Kalau begitu pasti aku mudah mendapatkan gadis." Ungkapnya penuh percaya diri.

Ceklek…

Knop pintu kamar yang dimasuki Sakura berbunyi, sontak Sasori menoleh pada kamar itu.

"Ne, bagaimana?"

Sakura keluar dengan dress berwarna putih selutut dan rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai. Wajahnya sudah dimake up natural dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, menambah kecantikan gadis itu.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, satu-satunya saksi mata yang menyaksikan perubahan Sakura terperangah di tempatnya. Kedua matanya tak dapat teralihkan dengan degupan di jantungnya yang lagi-lagi tanpa dia sadari sudah terpacu cukup cepat.

Sakura tak tahu itu… Dia hanya gadis polos yang tak tahu jika pria di hadapannya sedang terpesona olehnya. Sakura yang tak menerima respon apapun dari Sasori merasa jika penampilannya buruk. Guratan kekecewaan tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"Buruk… Hah…"

Sakura akhirnya berbalik kembali ke kamarnya.

BRAK!

Suara debuman pintu kamar yang ditutup kasar Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasori seketika.

"Astaga… Apa yang terjadi? Ahh…"

...

Seorang gadis berwajah cantik namun berekspresi datar menatap Sasori dari kejauhan dengan kilatan matanya yang tajam.

"Kau meragukan buku itu tapi kau yang jatuh cinta terlebih dulu. Ckckck… _stupid boy._"

Uchiha Ino berbalik dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tepat di saat dia menuruni tangga menuju lantai pertama rumah besarnya dia bertemu dengan seorang pria.

"Apa kabar?"

"Kabarku? Lebih baik setelah aku tahu Sakura akan mati." Jawab gadis itu sinis lantas melengos pergi dari hadapan si pria.

"Maafkan aku, Ino-san… Maaf…."

Uchiha Izuna menaiki anak-anak tangga dan menghampiri tempat Sasori dan Sakura belajar. Rupanya Sasori masih di sana sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang sempat memburu.

"Hai!" Sapa Izuna ramah.

"Eh, Uchiha-sensei? Selamat datang."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Sensei jika diluar, Sasori-kun. Di mana Sakura?"

"Dia di kamarnya."

"Kenapa dia di kamar? Kenapa dia tidak menemanimu?"

"Itu… aku tak tahu, sensei… uhm… maksudku…"

"Izuna-san?"

"Ah itu… Izuna-san, tadi Sakura sempat keluar kamar dengan dress dan dia tampak sangat cantik tapi karena aku terdiam tanpa meresponnya, dia kembali ke kamar. Mungkin dia kecewa atau marah?"

Izuna terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Sasori tentang apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Mungkin juga. Harusnya kau memujinya jika dia memang terlihat begitu cantik. Gadis suka dipuji."

"Aku hanya terlalu terpesona… uhm… maksudku… yaa… dia cantik… uhm… tapi… tidak-tidak maksudku…" Sasori gelagapan menyadari dia mulai terdengar kelewatan. Bukankah hubungannya dengan Sakura hanya sebatas murid dan senseinya?

"Tak apa, Sasori-kun. Aku takkan menyalahkanmu jika kau jatuh cinta pada keponakanku itu."

"NE?"

Uchiha Izuna hanya tersenyum lantas meninggalkan Sasori sendirian yang masih kaget dengan pernyataan Izuna padanya.

Ceklek…

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya lagi dengan wajah sedihnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasori lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya semula.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Di lemariku tak ada pakaian yang cukup bagus. Pakaian tadi satu-satunya yang terbaik sepertinya. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa menarik seseorang hingga membuatnya jatuh cinta jika aku tak punya pakaian yang bagus?"

Sasori tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Rupanya Sakura tak marah dan kecewa padanya.

"Kita berbelanja saja kalau begitu." Usul Sasori.

"Benarkah? Asik… Aku suka berbelanja. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak berbelanja!"

Sasori menghela nafas lega mendengar nada riang gadis itu setelah mendengar usulannya. Dia bersyukur Sakura tak marah padanya.

...

Sakura dan Sasori akhirnya berada di pusat perbelanjaan dan berputar-putar di sana mencari berbagai jenis pakaian untuk Sakura pakai. Bahkan Sakura langsung memakai salah satu pakaian favoritnya.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat menarik?"

Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Tak perlu ditanya pun, apapun yang dipakai Sakura terlihat menarik pandangan siapapun. Termasuk dirinya.

"Tidak cukup menarik, ya?"

"Hah? Menarik, Sakura-chan… Kau sangat menarik." Ucap Sasori.

"Bohong. Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Uchiha Sakura. Kenapa tidak percaya, huh?"

"Kalau aku menarik di matamu apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Sasori membulatkan matanya dan spontan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Apa yang gadis itu katakan? Kenapa menanyakannya hal itu?

"Hmm… itu… itu tak seperti itu, Sakura-chan."

"Berarti kau bohong, sensei! Kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku berarti aku baru berhasil."

Sasori menghela nafasnya kasar. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dari kata-kata Sakura tapi bukan seperti itu maksudnya.

"Bukan aku yang harus kau buat jatuh cinta, Sakura-ah."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita makan, aku lapar."

Sakura menatap Sasori yang sudah jalan terlebih dulu dengan kedua matanya yang berubah sendu. Ada perasaan sedih yang sulit diartikan olehnya mendengar jawaban Sasori untuknya.

...

"Kau tampak pucat, Sakura-chan."

Sasori memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu.

"Apa benar sensei? Mana mungkin…" Ucap Sakura dengan helaan nafasnya kasar.

"Tapi kau lebih pucat. Bukankah sebelum berjalan-jalan kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Uhm? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Sensei."

"Kau juga sudah tidak tersenyum lagi. Kau lelah? Atau kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, sensei. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Sasori diam. Dia tak lagi menanyai Sakura meski hatinya masih terasa janggal. Wajah gadis itu berubah setelah dia menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu tentang 'jatuh cinta'.

"Sensei…"

"Ne?"

"Apa tahap selanjutnya?"

...

Sasori menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur empuknya. Dia lelah… Lelah akan pertanyaan yang berkutat di kepalanya selama seminggu ini.

Sejak Sakura mengatakan apakah dia mencintai gadis itu?

Sejak Sakura melakukan semua tahap-tahap memmbuat seseorang jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan sejak Sakura membuat jantungnya berdegup tak jelas secara tiba-tiba.

Sasori kerap kali bertanya-tanya apakah efek dari buku itu benar? Benarkah dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu karena semua tahap dari buku itu telah dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Arrghh…"

Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dan dia kian frustrasi saat kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam Deidara.

"Aaa!"

Sasori memekik saat Deidara menatapnya lekat-lekat tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya teman se-kamarnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

"NE? Ti... dak"

"Jangan bohong. Bau-mu bau seorang gadis, Saso-pyon."

Sasori mendesah kesal.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Deidara kini kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Kedua matanya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk berhati-hati, kan?"

"Ck… kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Jangan mencintai seorang gadis Saso-pyon!"

"Lalu? Aku mencintai seorang pria, begitu? Aku masih normal!"

"Bukan. Maksudku gadis seperti gadis yang sedang kau dekati sekarang. Bau-nya bukan seperti gadis normal."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. Memang apa bedanya bau tubuh Sakura dengan gadis lainnya? Bukankah dia juga memakai parfum yang biasa gadis-gadis gunakan?

"Apa maksudmu? Dia memakai parfum yang sama, bukan parfum dari keringat hewan atau sejenisnya."

"Bukan itu. Ahh… biar kujelaskan pun kau takkan percaya padaku."

"Ck… kau itu semakin aneh."

"Aku mencium dia sebagai 'si kekal'. Bau tubuhnya yang melekat padamu beberapa hari ini semakin kuat di penciumanku."

"HAH? Apa katamu tadi?"

Deidara lantas mencari sebuah buku di beberapa tumpukkan buku-buku tebalnya. Mengambil salah satunya dan membuka lembaran-lembaran itu cepat hingga dia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting.

"Ini. Bacalah!"

Deidara menyerahkan bukunya pada Sasori. Sementara pria itu masih menatap aneh pada wajah Deidara.

"_Unidentified Genetic_. Ditemukan penemuan genetik langka seseorang yang diduga vampire oleh masyarakat pada masa itu. Setelah 'makhluk' itu berhasil ditangkap dan diteliti, peneliti belum menemukan apa yang ada dalam diri 'makhluk' tersebut. Namun pada abad ke-15 'makhluk' yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'si kekal' menghilang dari laboratorium dan tak ditemukan hingga saat ini. Diduga mereka berkembang semakin banyak dan berbaur dengan manusia umum."

Sasori membaca kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kubacakan terakhir kali, bukan?"

"Yap… Tentang gadis yang tak boleh dicintai."

"Di akhir buku ditulis jika si gadis termasuk dalam '_Unindentified Genetic'_ atau 'si kekal' dan itu nyata. Sampai detik ini belum diketahui apa yang dicari oleh orang-orang semacam itu. Tapi kupikir itu berbahaya."

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bau seseorang yang berbeda?"

Deidara mengambil bukunya dari tangan Sasori lalu menutupnya dengan kasar dan mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya.

"Itu aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya perasaan saja…" Jawabnya asal.

Sasori mendesis kesal. Deidara benar-benar bisa membuatnya sakit jantung.

...

Sasori kembali mendatangi rumah Sakura. Ini sudah hari ke-8 dia menginjakkan kaki di sana dan bertemu gadis itu. Dan semakin hari, dia merasa semakin senang mengunjungi rumah besar itu.

"Kau sudah datang."

Sasori menelan saliva-nya saat yang dia temui pertama kali adalah saudara Sakura, Uchiha Ino.

"Ne. Apa Sakura ada?"

"Kau pikir kenapa dia tak ada?"

Ino melengos dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori begitu saja setelah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Gadis itu benar-benar dingin. Kupikir dia cocok dengan Deidara. Ck…"

Sasori menaiki anak tangga dan menuju tempat dia dan Sakura biasanya belajar.

Kadang dia berpikir sungguh lucu karena dia harus mengajari seseorang tentang cinta, padahal dia sendiri tak berpengalaman akan hal itu.

Tok… Tok… Tok….

"Sakura-chan?"

Sasori mengetuk pintu yang diketahuinya sebagai kamar Sakura. Beberapa kali menyebut nama gadis itu. Tapi tak ada respon apapun dari dalam.

"Sakura-chan? Kau di dalam?"

Sasori menghela nafasnya dan kian khawatir karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sana.

"Sakura-chan, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari sana.

Sasori tak peduli jika dia dikatakan lancang atau apapun, perasaan khawatirnya sudah tak terbendung dan dia harus melihat apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Terakhir kali yang dia lihat, gadis itu sangat pucat. Dan semakin pucat sejak hari dimana dia berjalan-jalan. Namun meski begitu Sakura selalu berkata jika dia baik-baik saja.

Ceklek… Beruntung Sakura tak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dan kamar berwarna hitam pekat dengan penerangan minim menyapa Sasori.

Pria itu tersentak kaget dan ada perasaan ragu untuk semakin memasuki kamar itu dan menemui Sakura. Tapi entah bagaimana rasa khawatirnya pada gadis itu membuat keberanian meningkat, mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam meski keadaan semakin mencekam.

Ceklek… Pintu kamar tiba-tiba tertutup sendiri dan semakin membuat Sasori merinding. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tak bisa lagi keluar dari sana. Dia tetap di sana, berjalan menuju cahaya yang berada tepat di pusat kamar itu. Terlihat sosok seorang gadis terbaring di sana yang dia yakini adalah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sasori kembali memanggil nama gadis itu, tapi tetap tak ada respon dari sana.

Langkahnya semakin mendekatkannya pada pusat kamar yang cukup luas itu. Sementara hawa dingin kian membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Harum bunga mawar menusuk penciuman Sasori, semakin dekat dia dengan pusat kamar, semakin kuat harum bunga itu tercium.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sasori mencoba kembali memanggil nama itu. Tapi tak ada hasilnya. Gadis itu tampak tak bergeming di tempatnya berbaring.

"Sa…"

Sasori membulatkan matanya saat melihat jelas Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan wajah pucat dan bibirnya yang juga memutih.

Sasori meletakkan jarinya dibawah hidung gadis itu. Dan dia kian tersentak kaget saat tak merasakan nafas si gadis lagi.

"Sakura…"

Sasori terkejut bukan main hingga kedua kakinya mendadak lemas dan membuatnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Sakura kau…"

Tanpa disadarinya, butiran air mata sudah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Sasori menangisi Sakura, meraung-raung di tempatnya, membuat suaranya menggema hingga ke telinga penghuni lain rumah itu.

"Ck… aku benci suara sumbang itu." Ucap Ino dan menaiki anak tunggu menuju tempat Sasori berada.

Ceklek…

Pintu terbuka, Ino melihat Sasori berada di bawah tempat tidur Sakura dengan isakan cukup keras yang merusak pendengarannya. Dia benci melihatnya. Amat benci…

"Pulanglah!" Pekik Ino kasar pada Sasori.

"Ini kenapa? Kenapa bisa terjadi? Kenapa Sakura seperti ini?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau dia penyakitan, hum?"

"Tapi kenapa… kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Apa dia semakin parah karena aku membawanya keluar? Apa karena aku? Jawab aku!"

"Itu takdirnya. Sudahlah, kau pergi saja dari sini! Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu! Ck…"

Sasori beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatap tajam Ino, terlihat amarah dan emosi yang memuncak dari pandangannya itu pada Ino.

"KAU! Kau pasti penyebabnya! Harusnya kau melarikannya ke rumah sakit! Bahkan kau tidak memakamkannya! Kau kakak macam apa!"

Ino menatapnya sinis.

"Dia adikku, jadi ini urusanku! Sudahlah kau pergi!"

"TIDAK! Aku akan membawanya! Aku akan membuat pemakamannya!"

"TIDAK PERLU!"

Sasori tak peduli, dia berbalik dan akan mengangkat tubuh Sakura tapi sebuah cengkraman menahannya. Ino mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat, menariknya dengan kilatan tajam di kedua matanya hingga Sasori terbentur ke dinding dan jatuh pingsan.

"Maaf harus bertindak kasar. Sudah kukatakan ini bukan urusanmu, bukan?"

Ino hanya menatap iba pada keadaan Sasori yang tak berdaya di sudut kamar Sakura.

...

Sasori mengerang saat dia merasakan sinar matahari menyilaukan bagian wajahnya. Dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan bau khas rumah sakit menyapa penciumannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasori-kun?"

Suara bass seorang pria menjadi suara pertama yang Sasori dengar kembali.

"Syukurlah kau sadar."

"Uchiha.. sensei…"

Sasori mendapatkan senyuman menyejukkan pria itu setelah berhasil melihat dengan jelas area sekitarnya.

"Ino bilang kau terjatuh saat menuruni tangga. Aku tak sangka akan membuatmu tak sadarkan diri hingga dua hari begini." Jelas pria itu.

"Jatuh? Dari tangga?"

Sasori merasakan kepalanya kian berdenyut saat berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi di rumah besar yang sering dikunjunginya itu.

"Sudahlah. Kau semakin sakit jika mengingatnya. Yang terpenting kau sudah sadar sekarang. Sakura merindukanmu, Sasori-kun…"

"Sa… Sakura?"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal mengingat nama itu. Dia tentu tak melupakannya. Seorang gadis yang membuat jantungnya berdebaran hanya dengan melihat senyuman gadis itu. Tapi apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Jangan bertanya macam-macam! Kau hanya perlu banyak istrihat."

"Heem… Aku mengerti."

...

Ino tersenyum kecut melihat penampilan Sakura kini. Gadis itu berada di kamarnya yang kini sudah penuh warna pink cerah.

"Kau senang sekali?"

"Tentu saja nee-sama. Aku harus menemuinya, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, dan… KAMI MENIKAH!"

Ino berdecak melihat betapa antusiasnya adiknya itu hari ini.

"Selamat untukmu kalau begitu."

"Nee-sama akan datang ke pernikahanku nanti kan?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Tapi yang terpenting adalah kau harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini."

Sakura menatap sedih ke arah Ino seketika. Jelas saja dia tak suka jika harus meninggalkan rumah itu terlebih kakaknya.

"Nee-sama… Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Sudah peraturan Sakura. Jika kau sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya kau harus pergi dari sini."

"Tapi nee-sama akan menyusul kan?"

Ino tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan adiknya yang begitu berharap banyak padanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tidak sepertimu yang menemukan pria itu dengan cepat. Aku masih belum mendapatkan pria yang membuatku ingin menjadi manusia dan jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta itu sulit Sakura terlebih membuat pria yang kau cintai jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura mendesah sedih mendengar hal itu.

"Aku belum tahu jika Sasori-senpai mencintaiku."

"Sasori-senpai? Kau memanggilnya seperti itu? Menggelikan! Kau sudah berusia ratusan tahun, Nona!"

"Heey… aku kan kemarin itu sudah mati dan kini aku hanya gadis berusia 22 tahun, nee-sama."

"Hahaha… baiklah. Terserah kau saja! Tapi kau bisa mempercayai jii-san, dia masih bisa membaca pikiran orang jadi jika dia mengatakan Sasori-senpai-mu itu mencintaimu itu artinya dia memang mencintaimu. Lagipula…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau sudah pernah 'mati' Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Ne, nee-sama. Terima kasih karena mengijinkanku tinggal sementara sebelum kamar di rumah jii-sama selesai di renovasi. Kau boleh ke sana saat tak sibuk."

"Aku tau. Cepatlah ke rumah sakit, kau sudah sangat merindukannya bukan?"

"Ne! Tentu saja!"

Ino tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya bisa hidup bahagia setelah menemukan pria yang dicintainya. Tidak sepertinya yang masih harus berada di rumah besar seorang diri.

"Satu per satu akan pergi… Dan tersisa aku sendiri pada akhirnya." Ucapnya penuh nada kesedihan.

...

Sasori beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju jendela ruangan itu. Memandang langit cerah yang rasanya sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Jantungnya sejak tadi tak menentu. Tepatnya sejak sensei kesayangannya itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya kini tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Apa kau percaya takdir, Sasori-kun?"

"Sedikit, sensei."

"Jika kau percaya, kau harus percaya jika takdirmu adalah bersama Sakura. Dan kurasa aku pernah mengatakan padamu untu tidak memanggilku sensei"

Sasori menghela nafasnya kasar seketika setelah mengingat kalimat terakhir sebelum sensei-nya itu akhirnya pergi dari ruangannya. Selalu seperti itu… Uchiha Sensei selalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

Ceklek…

Sasori menoleh mendengar knop pintu ruangannya di buka seseorang. Dan tatapannya menjadi beku seketika setelah melihat siapa yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sasori. Rasanya begitu lama dia tak mendengar namanya disebut pria itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, sensei… bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sasori-senpai? Atau Sasori-kun"

"Sa… Sasori-kun?"

Sakura mendekati Sasori yang masih tertegun di tempatnya. Gadis itu masih tak menghilangkan senyuman indahnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Bolehkah? Ojii-sama bilang kau sudah tidak perlu mengajariku jadi berarti kita bukan guru dan murid. Jadi aku ingin memanggilmu Sasori-kun."

"Ap… Apa?"

Sasori tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia terlalu terkejut sekaligus terpesona dengan Sakura. Dia tak lagi melihat wajah pucat Sakura atau tatapan kesedihan gadis itu. Kini wajah Sakura terlihat lebih cerah. Bibirnya berwarna merah cerah, kedua pipinya juga merona, dan kedua matanya yang terlihat tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dia begitu cantik hari ini.

"Kenapa selalu begitu? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Sasori-kun tidak suka ya? Hah…"

Sakura mendesah kecewa merasa Sasori tak suka dengan panggilannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Bukan itu… Bukan…"

"Sasori-kun tidak suka melihatku? Ojii-sama bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kupikir dia berbohong. Sepertinya Sasori-kun tidak mencintaiku. Bahkan Sasori-kun tidak suka dengan kehadiranku. Maaf selama ini merepotkanmu, Sasori-kun. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu setelah ini."

"TIDAK! Bukan itu, Sakura-chan!"

"Lalu apa? Aaah… kau mencintai gadis lain? Begitukah?"

"NE? Heem…. itu…"

Sakura mempautkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya sudah aku pamit saja kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Sasori-kun!"

"YAK UCHIHA SAKURA!"

Sasori menahan Sakura meski tubuhnya masih lemah dan kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat benturan itu.

"Bukan itu… Aku tak mencintai gadis lain. Aku… aku…"

Sakura menatap Sasori lekat-lekat. Dia berharap kali ini Sasori mengungkapkannya dan meyakininya bahwa pria itu benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku… aku… aku hanya mencintaimu!"

Sakura melebarkan senyumannya dan seketika memeluk erat pria di hadapannya itu dengan riang.

"Begitukah. Aku tahu Ojii-sama benar…"

"Hah… bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu secepat ini eh? Apa buku itu benar?"

"Mungkin."

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan hal itu di depan pria lain, paham?"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura melepaskan tautannya dari Sasori dan menatap Sasori heran.

"Aku tak mau pria lain mencintaimu. Hanya aku…"

"Arra. Lagipula aku hanya mencintaimu Sasori-kun. Aku takkan bisa mencintai orang lain. Hanya dirimu… Kau penyelamatku."

Sasori kini yang memeluk erat Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Meski terasa aneh karena bisa secepat itu mencintai gadis dipelukannya tapi Sasori merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Aku juga berjanji takkan mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu, _Cherry_…"

"Aku juga Sasori-kun…"

Sakura terkekeh kecil setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasori.

"Jika Sasori-kun mencintai gadis lain, aku akan laporkan pada Ino-nee dan kau akan lupa ingatan lagi." Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

...

Deidara membuka buku yang baru ditemukannya di toko buku-buku tua. Dia kembali membaca lembaran-lembaran usang buku itu.

"Si kekal dapat berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tidak dengan meminum darah orang yang mencintainya atau dengan membunuh. Hanya dengan membuat orang pilihannya mencintainya maka dia akan mati lalu hidup kembali menjadi manusia."

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya membaca halaman itu.

"Namun kekuatannya masih tersisa meski dia menjadi manusia. Rumor mengatakan jika 'si kekal' dan keturunannya memiliki satu dari tiga kekuatan. Pertama, membaca pikiran. Kedua, menghilangkan ingatan. Dan terakhir…"

Deidara berdecak kagum membaca kata-kata dari buku itu.

"…menghipnotis."

...

"Sasori-kun aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya!" Pinta Sakura yang kini sedang menyuapi Sasori dengan buah-buahan.

"NE?"

"Menikah bulan depan saja, bagaimana?"

"NE?"

"Ah. Minggu depan saja, Sasori-kun!"

"APA?"

"Terlalu lama! Bagaimana kalau besok? Bukankah besok kau sudah boleh pulang?"

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan senyuman lebarnya dan kilatan matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Baiklah…" Jawab Sasori pasrah pada akhirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish. Muah!<strong>


End file.
